IIA Trade History
League Trade History # Soviet Russian Comrades / Bombay Badonkadonks (Season 5 Draft) Comrades receive: * Badonkadonks 1st Round Pick (11th Overall) Season 5 Draft Badonkadonks receive: * Comrades 2nd Round Pick (15th Overall) Season 5 Draft * Comrades 2nd Round Pick Season 6 Draft * 2 Training Points 2. Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship / Anarchic Bomb Throwers (Season 5, Post Game 8) Dictatorship receive: * Batu the Lemur King * Jeb-Ray McGoateater Bomb Throwers receive: * Vladimir Tschikovsky 3. Bombay Badonkadonks / Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship (Season 5, Post Game 10) Badonakadonks receive: * Batu the Lemur King Dictatorship recieve: * Gabino Jove * Badonkadonks 2nd Round Pick Season 6 Draft * 1 Training Point 4. Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship / London Loan Sharks Dictatorship receive: * Alexander Hutchinson Loan Sharks receive: * Theo Pierre 5. German Toxic Slappers / Alaskan Bullworms (Post Season 5 , Day 12) Toxic Slappers receive * Emerson Candlearia Bullworms receive * Sven Vidmar 6. London Loan Sharks / Bombay Badonkadonks (Trade Deadline S5 Day 30) Loan Sharks receive * Comrades 2nd Round Pick Season 6 Draft Badonkadonks receive * 4 Training Points 7. Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship / Anarchic Bomb Throwers (Trade Deadline S5 Day 30) Dictatorship Receive * Vladimir "Vodka" Tschikovsky Bomb Throwers Receive * Patrik Wiley Condition on the Trade is players are traded back to their previous teams after the season's ended 8. Bombay Badonkadonks / Saskatchewan Slithering Snakes (S5 Off-Season) Badonkadonks Receive * Ward "Waffles" Stef Snakes Receive * Donnie Parrado * 1 Training Point 9. Bombay Badonkadonks / Anarchic Bomb Throwers (Season 6 Draft Day) Badonkadonks receive * Vladimir Tschikovsky * Bomb Throwers Season 6 2nd Round Pick Bomb Throwers Receive * Akuman Jiayitta * Badonkadonks Season 7 2nd Round Pick * 1 Training Point 10. Bombay Badonkadonks / Ukraine Russians (Season 6 Draft Day) Bombay Receives: * Russians Season 6 2nd Round Pick * Nicjo Johano Ukraine Receives * Bomb Throwers Season 6 2nd Round Pick (Acquired in Trade 9) * Zoticus Dmitriy 11. Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship / Transylvania Tyrants (Season 6, before Game 1) Dictatorship Receive: * Haiwatha Yu Tyrants Receive: * Esteban Ruiz * Gus "Silly Pants" Jackson * Leo Wilson 12. Anarchic Bomb Throwers / Bombay Badonkadonks (Season 6, before Game 1) Bomb Throwers Receive: * Mohan Kulkarni Badonkadonks Receive: * Future Considerations 13. Bombay Badonkadonks / Anarchic Bomb Throwers (Season 6, just before Game 1) Bombay Receives: * 7 Training Points Bomb Throwers Receive: * Bombay Season 7 1st Round Draft Pick 14. Transylvania Tyrants / Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship (Season 6, Pre-Game 15) Tyrants receive: * Klaudio Zvonimir Dictatorship receive: * Tyrants Season 7 1st Round Draft Pick Trade Condition: Zvonimir will be a Loan, and returned to the Dictatorship following the end of the Season 6 Post Season. 15. Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship / Ukraine Russians (Season 7, Post Draft) Dictatorship Receive: * Leonardo Gallahan * 1 Training Point Russians Receive: * Dewitt Pfeiffer * Hebe Arentz 16. Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship / Soviet Russian Comrades (Post Season 7, Game 2) Dictatorship Receive: * Vinny Boccioni * 3 Training Point Comrades Receive: * Bud Kemp * Season 8 2nd Round Pick